


My Heart is a Masochist

by RedCatEye



Series: Less Than A Thousand challenge [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: 1st Person Dissociation, Blood, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dangerous relationships, Destructive Relationship, Does Dacryphilia apply here?, Does Emotional Manipulation count?, Drabble, EVERYTHING IS CONSENSUAL BY THE WAY, M/M, Masochism, Non-Graphic Sex, Not POV, Originally Posted to Tumblr, Originally written because there aren't enough Jeristyles, Rough Sex, Sadism, self-hate, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCatEye/pseuds/RedCatEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time that he could just give up and move on, but with Chris he has no choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is a Masochist

**Author's Note:**

> I need more JeriStyles. I saw the need; I take the lead. (Not really, I'm a bad leader.)

AJ isn’t allowed to talk about it, neither of them are. Not that one of them would let the other talk about it, anyway.

  
This is what it is: Mindless, often brutal, sex and nothing more. Well, maybe an extra helping of bitter conversations and piercing insults. The sex is bloody, it always is, and it’s a miracle that AJ could walk the next day, much less wrestle. But he found a way to get away with it; Tell anyone asking that he was sore from working out and they leave him alone.

Thank goodness no one ever has the humor of asking what kind of work out he’s doing.

 

Every night is the same: Chris calls him in the middle of the night and demands AJ to come over to his room. Whether AJ likes it or not, the night will end with him face down into the mattress and scream until his voice was nearly gone.

When it’s over, he’d slump onto the bed as Chris cleans himself up, not bothering with his guest, and AJ waits until he’s done with the shower to wash the spit from his cheek and the drying cum and blood on his body.

 

It’s a dangerous game, but AJ never hesitates to play every single round. Even if the outcome is always in favor of Chris.

He hates himself for it, hates how weak he has become. Time was, he was stronger than this. There was a time that he could just give up and move on, but with Chris he has no choice. 

Whether the brunette wants it or not, everything about him will hurt. His mind, his body, everything. And every night, it’s Chris’ mission to make sure that their meeting ends that way; With AJ broken in every aspect of his being.

They don’t talk through it all, even when AJ is allowed to stay over which is rare as a blue moon. Usually, he’d get kicked out without so much as a shower and with his underwear halfway up his legs. The only things they say are a combination of ‘fuck’, 'more’, and each other’s names.

Thank goodness for sound-proof walls.

 

Often times, they’d have more than one round of fucking. But they always start at the bed, then it would progress to the floor, the walls, desks and sometimes if AJ was lucky, in the shower. 

But something is always constant with their affair: Blood. Whether it’s in the form of scratch marks on either of their backs, or trickling from AJ’s lip or backside, the only guarantee is the fact that AJ will lose blood in the process.

Of course, AJ is aware that this posed a serious threat to his health, not to mention his job, but he’ll gladly give up half of the vital liquid if it meant Chris would stay, if it would make the Canadian happy for even a quick moment.

Another thing Chris makes sure, albeit not as often, is to make AJ cry. AJ consents, of course, sometimes the sex is just so good it makes a grown man cry. It stings, but it’s wonderful and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

He’s crying right now, but for different reasons, one of them was because his body hurt all over. Chris had fallen asleep an hour ago and left AJ to his thoughts, which was proven in the past to be dangerous.

AJ doesn’t like to admit it, but he tends to overthink things. The only time he doesn’t is whenever he’s in the ring, high from the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

The brown-haired man sits up on the bloodstained bed to lean back against the headboard. He hugs his legs closer to his chest and lays his head on his knees.

What is he doing? More importantly, why is he doing this? He doesn’t owe Chris anything, except maybe for a kick to the head for what he did but that was well over a month ago. He thought for sure he would get over it and Chris.

Except he didn’t, and here he is.

  
“AJ?”

 

AJ looks down beside him, Chris rubbing the sleep from his eyes. AJ clears his throat.

“Did…did I wake you?” He asks, his voice throaty from their earlier activities. He gingerly straightens his legs back down on the mattress and places a hand on Chris’ shoulder. Not his hand, he wasn’t allowed to. “’M sorry. Go back to sleep.”

Without waiting for the older man’s response, AJ lays back down on the bed with his back facing Chris. A hand on his shoulder causes him to stiffen, even more so as Chris wraps an arm around his waist to pull the younger man closer.

AJ couldn’t stop the shaking of his body and the sobbed hiccups escaping his throat. Chris rubs calming circles on AJ’s taut chest, placing a kiss on his rival’s hickey-covered neck once in a while.

 

“It hurts,” AJ confesses, and Chris pulls him in closer. As if saying 'I don’t care if it hurts. You’re mine’. “Everything hurts.”

“Do you want this to stop?” Chris asks him, and even if AJ says 'yes’ it would’ve been a lie because he’ll always come crawling back to this moment, this situation. No, he never wants it to end, even if it meant his destruction.

He shakes his head, soft brown hair tickling Chris’ face. “No,” He answers as an odd mixture of helplessness and contentment churns his stomach.

 

“I love how it hurts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have prompts for me? Send them via ask to my tumblr, crimson-of-the-earth.tumblr.com


End file.
